Love Is Not Invincible
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Naruto is out of control and the only thing that can stop him is love. But who loves him that much? NaruHina, sad, get over it.


"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered in the ear of the blonde-haired boy. "Aishiteru…" She didn't know if he could hear her, making it possible for her to speak the words. She stood up as her resolve to protect her love became unbreakable.

The ninja she was standing up to was not an enemy. The shinobi who was attacking her now was not even a mere acquaintance, or a friend for that matter. It was her love. It was Naruto. Or, Naruto's body at least. She knew it wasn't actually him.

As he swept at her again, she sidestepped and caught his head with her arms. She would not hurt her Naruto; only hold him like this at every opening. He pushed her away as she pulled him to her. She needed to get through to him.

He jumped back before leaping at her again, all of his ability to control himself left as the seventh tail appeared. His claws caught her on the side as she fell to the ground. She loved him so much, but she wasn't strong enough for him. But she would be, she would for him. She stood up once again, ignoring the pain that resonated through every bit of her body. She would save him.

The eighth tail appeared rapidly and then the ninth as the fox was raised to its maximum power. He was still using Naruto, however, and for that, Hinata would destroy him. The fox clawed at her again, catching her straight through the stomach as she did nothing to defend herself. She let him cut her and she bled more, her blood mixing with his that had surrounded his own body in the sinister chakra. She wrapped her arms around the beast and held it tightly, refusing to let go.

Even when the fox began twisting his claws in her, when it went for her throat, when it almost cut her in half, she held on. She pulled the head of the beast to her chest and began singing, as if nothing was wrong. She did not scream in pain, or even flinch as the claws of the fox pulled out of her, and that shot back in, harder and deeper than before. She would end this her way, a way that kept Naruto safe.

She pleaded with the demon in her song as she hummed it softly into the ear of the rabid monster:

i"_Oh sweet one, oh soft one, what is it you are doing. Please, oh sweet one, oh soft one; give me back my love. Oh sweet one, oh soft one, how is it you're moving. Please, oh sweet one, oh soft one, your life is in this one."/i_

Hinata cared nothing for her own life, as she sang to him. She did not plead for the beast to release her, or to spare her life. She begged for it to spare Naruto. She knew he was worth far more than she. He was the only hope this world had of being saved; of staying sane. She continued her song:

i"_Oh sweet one, oh soft one, why can't you see this. Please, oh sweet one, oh soft one, allow him to live. Oh sweet one, oh soft one, someday he will save us. Please, oh sweet one, oh soft one, take this life I give."/i _

She arched her back, showing her willingness to die for her love. She released the head of the monster as she spread her arms apart. Her song stopped, her voice quit its soothing melody, and wings could be seen from her back as her heart hit the ground in front of her body, and stopped beating.

The beast stopped. The tails disappeared and a naked boy fell to the ground before the sacrifice the one who loved him had made. His heart was still pumping at a steady pace, although his skin was almost entirely torn off. He opened one eye to see the sight in front of him.

The mangled body of one woman lay before him. Hyuuga Hinata, the quiet one. He had killed her, but she had saved him. He could not help himself, and as he waited to be found, he wept. He wept for himself, he wept for what he had done, and he wept for Hinata's sacrifice. His tears stained the ground that her blood had already washed over.

He attempted to crawl towards her, though his body ached, stung, and screamed all at once. He barely had the energy, but he had heard her through his rage. He had heard it all, her words, her song, her love. He moved to her head barely, placing her silent heart back in her chest. He was covered in his own blood already, but now it mixed with Hinata's. He moved his lips to her cheek and set them there for a moment.

"I love you too," he whispered, before passing out.


End file.
